Feelings, Surprises and Rollercoasters
by MissVivianVix
Summary: Silly little admiration goes a long way to crushes to love and a little law changes everything around.


Hey guys(:

First fanfiction ever, and well yeah nervous..

This story is Post-War, with the war ending in 5th year.

It also happens to be a Marriage Law fanfiction!(:

Not much OOC and well be prepared for smut! :3

1. Bad Feelings

Hermione Granger was a good girl. Ever since she was little up until now, her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Sure, she had her fair share of breaking rules and taking risks, but being a part of the Golden Trio, it was to be expected. Plus, she never took anything into account without a valid reason. Hermione had been brought up the right way, to know the difference between wrong and right, sometimes a bit too uptight but she had her naughty streaks.

Oh yes, you heard me right. Naughty streaks. Hermione Granger. She had a little dirty secret and no one knew it. Why would they? Head girl, perfect grades, innocent enough when it came to guys.

Everyone knew how she and Ronald fell distant, and after a month of trying out their new relationship, they both realized that it wasn't meant to be. At the final battle, they were both caught in that spur of the moment to really think about everything. When the war ended however, they knew. He had his heart set on joining one___of the Quidditch team straight after graduation and get away from the typical 'Weasley' Clan stereotype. Ron wanted to go out there and live his life, fool around with girls, have fun for a few years and not be too serious._

_Hermione understood that very well because contrary to popular belief, she had felt the same exact way. She wanted to get out and be herself for once, away from the publicity following members of the 'Golden Trio'. _

See, the thing was that Hermione Granger, Head Girl, Member of the Golden Trio wanted to be bad. Wild even.

All throughout her school years, she had been a sweet little preppy girl. With bushy hair for the first few years. Smart and a show off, with a thirst for knowledge stronger than anyone else in her year.

However, Hermione had always wanted to be something else. She envied Lavender Brown the most, for being loud and vibrant when she wanted to.

She wanted to express herself, she wanted to wear dark colors when she wanted to, she wanted to try dying her hair different colors, get a tattoo, and etc... However, she was desperately scared of being judged.

Hermione's life, as well as Harry's and Ron's were largely publicized wherever they went. Where they went, what they did, whom they dated. It was as if they were suddenly A-list movie stars. Before the war was over, the fame only pertained to Harry. Now after the war, they've been awarded Order of Merlin all first class and suddenly they were famous.

This was what triggered Hermione, she just desperately wanted to be more than what she was constantly judged and perceived as. She wanted to be someone more realistic and vibrant. Her naughty little secret kicked in with magazines that sparked her interest at first glance.

Lavender with Patil, and Ginny, oh especially Ginny, had always carried around stacks of magazines filled with cosmetic tips and charms, as well as gossip pages and advices. At least, if guys were present.

Once guys were gone, out came the smutty goodness such as PlayWitch, Gossip Witches, Hottest Bachelors, etc...

These were filled with smut, male strippers, lists of hot clubs and bars and advice on what the wizards liked in bed.

At first, Hermione rolled her eyes at the little group of girls in their dorm room, giggling and blushing while looking at their stacks of forbidden goodness. However, after Ginny began reading some of the things aloud, she could not resist any longer.

Some of the smut were just downright hot, hot enough to make her get wet while reading line after line. And of course this turned into the thought of the one man that she fantasized about. This gorgeous man who drove her nuts, the one she would daydream about and eventually believed herself to be in love with.

While thinking back, she had a smudgy, but somewhat clear line of when this all started; this dirty little secret of hers.

It started in a potion class in sixth year. Severus Snape had marched in the dungeons with his usually grim and pointy attitude. Even as old as they were, no student dared to cross him or annoy him further with questions or comments. It was quite funny actually, how the war had ended a year ago, and yet Snape was the same.

Everyone had found out about his position as a spy, and in the end it was revealed that the Malfoys' were in it as well. They had orchestrated the whole entire thing around the time Harry was born, and it took forever to plan it out, however they had done it with Dumbledore and the order members. It did not come with a great cost apart from Dumbledore's life with much regret and pain from everyone.

While Harry, Ron and Hermione were awarded with Order of Merlin, First Class post the great and final war, Severus Snape walked out with a much greater award. He was free to do whatever he wanted with more than a life time's supply of gallons. It was much to everyone's surprise and mystery when Snape decided that he would rather go back to his teaching position, not even the one he had desired all those years but to Potions in particular. No one knew his reasons and no one dared to ask, not even his fellow colleagues nor Minerva who took the Headmistress's title after the passing of Dumbledore.

Back to the moment, ah yes, that day in sixth year. Snape had marched into his potions class full of sixth year old's who actually qualified to take it further. It wasn't a class with large number of students, but just a few who actually had the talent and the ambition to continue on with the complex subject. He looked pissed off as usual, and Ron muttered 'He needs to get laid.' as Snape stormed in with his usual black billowing robes.

Hermione however, had completely different thoughts as she saw Snape storming in. She secretly wondered how a man could have such godlike features, physically as well as mentally. His intelligence was breathtaking, his physical traits... even more. People thought Snape's hair was greasy, she thought it was amazing and wanted to run her fingers through it. His nose, yes it was big but she also found it attractive. His fingers... well, God knows how much she wanted to find out what those could do to her...

'Yum', she remembered thinking in her her head just as he passed her by the front row to get to his desk. She felt this electricity she never felt with anyone when she gazed at him and secretly wondered if he felt it as well.

Of course, she was fully aware it was wrong. It was wrong beyond what people could nor would understand. However, what puzzled her was the fact that she could not actually find a single rule in Hogwarts itself that forbade the relationship between a professor and a student. The professor would have to take Veritaserum and also make a vow with magic stating that he/she would not treat the student differently than others. As long as that vow was kept and the student was over the age of consent which in the wizarding world was 16, it was perfectly allowed. Hermione even found a record of the few instances it had actually happened.

Not that it would ever happen, no matter how much she wanted it of course because in her mind, there was just no way Snape would look at her more than he viewed a busy-haired know-it-all. The little admiration she had for the man that gradually changed into a crush and then eventually love...

Hermione Granger never knew how to explain it, besides the fact that it hurt. End of sixth year killed her to find out how deeply she was actually in love with the man, her professor and number one Bachelor of the whole entire wizarding world only to be followed by Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. She was aware of how much attention females gave to Snape now and she rolled her eyes most of the time.

They were either into his dark and mysterious looks and personality or after his fame, name and fortune. Not that she had to worry about it though, because as far as she knew Snape had rejected every single proposition, date that was ever offered without so much as a thought.

And now... it hurt her to think about graduation, to never be able to admire him nor speak to him on a daily basis. She still had a year left which meant a year to find out what offers she could take and what path she could take as well as far as further education and/or job opportunities were concerned. What she hated was not knowing anything when it came to her feelings.

She tried, oh yes she tried her best not to think about it, forced herself into studying and thinking about her future but he was all she could think about whether she liked it or not. Not knowing how he felt about her, not knowing what he thought of her when he looked at her if he ever did although she had a fair idea of what it would be.

Hermione was suddenly brought back into reality at the breakfast table in the great hall of the first day of school by a rather large owl that had landed right in front of her. The owl cocked its head to the side questioningly, dropped a single letter right next to her plate and flew away before she could really think about it.

When she completely came out of her thoughts and daydream, she looked at her sides at Ginny who was next to Harry and Ron to the other side, but they were in the same exact position as well. They each had a single letter in front of them as did the rest of the great hall, with the same curious expression.

Ginny, who had actually stopped staring and finally opened her letter, dropped it with a cry of "Oh my god!" and was proceeded by a similar reaction by the most.

That exact moment, Hermione opened hers as well and almost immediately proceeded to pass out after briefly skimming through it and the last thing she heard was "Hermione" by Harry and Ron at the same time before darkness consumed her.

**Alright guys, there you go! **

**First chapter, finally finished(:**

**Not sure when I'll continue this but I'll do what I can, whenever I can(:**

**Reviews would be awesome as well as comments and please tell me if I made a mistake somewhere, I do double check and sometimes even triple check but seeing my sleepy state, mistakes could be common.**

**So yeah thanks for reading so far!(:**


End file.
